


Revelations

by FreeShavocadoo



Series: Demon deals AU [7]
Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Revelations, Semi-graphic violence, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeShavocadoo/pseuds/FreeShavocadoo
Summary: Ranmaru attempts to find explanations and Ice gets tangled even further.





	Revelations

Slipping into violence was familiar territory for Ranmaru, bloody knuckles and bruised cheekbones, split lips and hazy vision. There was rarely a time when he felt as alive as he did when he was fighting properly, without pretences or a grand scheme, just fist on flesh. Some people found their energy, their self and their spirituality by meditation. Ranmaru found his in the chorus of wailing from his opponents, writhing on the floor and pleading for mercy like he had any. Like he knew or cared what mercy was. Where was mercy, he thinks, when I was kicked out of my house at the age of thirteen? Where was mercy when I was put behind bars for a crime barely a fraction of what the Yakuza get away with? Where was mercy, he seethes inwardly, when some otherworldly demonic presence slipped into his body and had the _nerve_ to bloody _his_ knuckles like they were their own?

Mercy has no place in Ranmaru Hayashi’s life.

The whining of the man whose neck is beneath his foot does little to distract him from his thoughts, wondering how exactly months of his life were taken away from him so easily. Well, if they’d wanted a fight then that’s what they were going to get.

“I told you I don’t-,” the man wheezes, trying to grab onto Ranmaru’s ankle and getting a swift stomp on his neck in response.

“If you try to tell me one more time that you don’t know anything,” Ranmaru smiles, leaning down and adding more pressure to his foot, the man making wheezing noises, “I’ll just kill you now and cut my losses, because if you don’t know anything, you’re of no fuckin’ use to me.”

Admirably, the man struggles further, still attempting to push Ranmaru’s foot from his throat even though it would be a futile attempt at best. His wheezing is only made worse by his efforts, Ranmaru running his tongue across his teeth, now certain they are far sharper than they were previously. It’s only been a few weeks since he’d woken up in that dirty alley, lost and confused. It’s been a hazy few days, figuring out he may have retained a few less desirable qualities from the time that the demon spent in his body. His penchant for violence has always been a given but now he finds himself, amusingly, less likely to snap quite as quickly. The raging temper that had plagued his adolescence seems to have stilled slightly and been replaced by a temperament that is satisfied with waiting it out to get to the end result, though that doesn’t mean violence won’t occur- just on less of a grand and unpredictable scale.

“Well?” Ranmaru growls, removing his foot and secretly hoping that he’ll try to swing for him, just so he can have an excuse to punch something.

“If I tell you, they’ll kill me!” He wheezes, holding onto his throat and gasping for air. Ranmaru snickers at his statement, shaking his head and staring at the man, a large grin spreading across his face.

“And yet, if you don’t tell _me_ , I’ll kill _you_. Funny how that works out, isn’t it?” Ranmaru’s fingers twitch, shoving his hands into his pockets to occupy himself. It wouldn’t do well to hurt this man too much before he can give useful information.

After all, it’d taken over a week to track him down in Little Asia, the only link they could find. They’d gotten all of the CCTV footage they could actually get a hold of, Hirai and Takano both combing through it to find any glimpse of Ranmaru in the time scale that he had been gone. Thankfully, they’d somehow struck gold when managing to pull up footage of Ranmaru outside of a seedy bar getting into the back of a someone’s car. This man’s car.

“They just told me to get you from one place to the other, how can’t you remember?” His voice is wavering, his eyes wide and shifty. Ranmaru wonders why anyone would hire someone so incompetent before realising that there were probably two explanations. They were easy disposable and the less they knew about whoever it is they were working for, the better.

“I thought I was the one asking questions?” Ranmaru smiles again before narrowing his eyes dangerously at the man who wilts visibly under his scrutiny.

“I took you to some place in the Nameless street. I had to drop the car off way earlier than that but you walked the rest of the way.” He replies.

“The Nameless street?” Ranmaru muses, staring into space. “Did I walk there myself or did someone meet me?”

“Some guy in a suit showed up and told me to leave. He was kinda young looking, intense.” The man shifts uncomfortably, sweating. As soon as Ranmaru motions for him to leave, he doesn’t wait to be told twice, rushing into the distance.

 _Interesting._ Ranmaru thinks. _The plot thickens._

* * *

 

 

“What do you mean, rid the sword region of humans?” Ice’s voice is strained, his face pained. Lee can’t help but narrow his eyes when Ryu’s hand reaches out to Ice’s and grasps it, even more so when Ice squeezes back.

“Exactly what I said, sadly, dear.” Lee replies, still lying with his head on Ice’s lap, staring up at him with his full attention.

“Well how the fuck are they gonna’ do that, then?” Ice sighs, running his fingers through his own hair, only succeeding in making it even curlier and messier, looking more adorable than exasperated, especially when he proceeds to pout.

“Sweet Ice.” Lee sings, pulling him down for a small kiss and maybe _accidentally_ staring right at Ryu as he deepens the kiss, running his fingers through Ice’s hair. Ice makes the lightest noise into the kiss and pulls away, flushed. “They’ll do what they’ve always done. Get other people to do their dirty work for them.”

“How do you know all of this?” Ryu keeps a hold of Ice’s hand, running his thumb across the back of it. His expression is completely softened when Ice smiles at him momentarily, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Well, it so happens that your good friends at Kuryu group attempted to contact _me_. It seems my kind are only conveniently avoidable until they need something doing.” Lee stretches and then suddenly leans up, yanking Ryu down beside him, grinning. “Stop hovering by the edge of the bed, Ryu-san. It’s making _me_ feel awkward.”

“It’s like you _want_ me to kill you.” Ryu’s tone is monotonous until his breath hitches audibly when Lee snakes his arms around Ryu’s waist, nuzzling his head against Ryu’s neck. Just when he thinks he can’t be any further embarrassed in the most human way possible, Lee runs his tongue down the side of Ryu’s neck followed by his teeth grazing his jaw.

“Erm-” Ice’s voice catches in his throat, his eyes completely focused on the sight before him, pupils wide. “Lee?”

“Yes, darling?” Lee grins, biting Ryu’s neck whilst the opportunity to do so due to shock is still available. Ryu makes a pitched noise in the back of his throat before pushing Lee away from him by his face, glaring.

“What are you doing?” Ice’s voice is slightly raspy, his eyes still trained on the two of them, a healthy flush across his cheeks. His mouth opens and closes twice before he decides it’s probably best not to attempt talking, looking away briefly and pursing his lips.

“Yes. What _are_ you doing?” Ryu questions, though he does little to move when he notices Ice’s eyes are on him, not averted like they had been every other time he was standing in front of him, recently. Ice’s hand reaches out and his finger delicately moves away some of Ryu’s hair from his face, his eyes crinkling.

“You’ve changed your hair.” He says, as though they weren’t in the strangest situation possible, in precarious positions with more questions than answers. Yet Ice’s soft expression, the familiarity in his eyes once more, is too much for Ryu to ever pass up. He’s been absent this level of affection for too long without Ice, he deserves this much, at least.

“Do you like it?” Ryu can’t help but smirk when Ice nods soundlessly, both hands now outstretched with his fingers running through Ryu’s hair, a soft sigh escaping Ice’s lips. Lee grins, his face still hidden near Ryu’s shoulder, his eyes turning yellow.

“Yes….do you _like_ it?” Lee teases, chuckling under his breath and kissing Ryu’s neck before leaning over once more to kiss Ice. “I’m glad we’ve all got our priorities in the right place.”

“You’re the one distracting _us._ I mean, me.” Ice corrects himself, shaking his head at Lee although he still gives a fond look, lying back down on the bed. “It’s too late for this shit, I need to sleep.”

“Good idea. We can talk about the apocalypse tomorrow.” Lee chuckles to himself, curling up on Ice’s left side and tucking his head near Ice’s neck, smiling.

“C’mon.” Ice holds his hand out to Ryu sleepily, so Ryu takes it, moving to his other side with a look of minute disbelief. He hopes that this isn’t a temporary thing, that when Ice wakes up he’ll still be able to look at Ryu like he is now, rather than avoiding him entirely. Of course, Lee will take credit for the entire thing anyway.

 _Asshole_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A short chapter, but I'm sure I'll make up for this at some point.


End file.
